Espa Roba
| anime debut = | video game debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom | gender = male | age = 15 | blood type = A | weight = 48 kg | height = 172 cm | birthdate = April 1 | relatives = Four unnamed younger brothers | favorite food = Pizza | least favorite food = Umeboshi | anime deck = Psycho | ntrdeck = * Cyber Energy * ESP Deck | wc4deckdesc = Clairvoyance | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Espa Roba, known as Esper Roba in the manga and Japanese version, is a Duelist who claims to have ESP. In reality he is a fraud who uses his younger brothers to spy on and reply back to him the cards in his opponent's hand, thus allowing him to 'predict' the opponent's strategies almost before they perform them. Biography Espa made his first appearance in a cameo in battle city and has made several ever since. Espa Roba is a young Duelist who entered Battle City to uphold his reputation and protect his younger brothers. He is first shown defeating Rex Raptor and taking "Serpent Night Dragon". Rex advises Joey Wheeler not to Duel Espa Roba on the grounds that his psychic abilities allow him to read all the cards in his hand. With an air of self-confidence, Joey accepts the Duel and begins. Although Espa Roba initially gains an advantage due to the fact he knows what cards are in Joey's hand and on his field, Joey infers what is happening and attempts to confuse his watchers from above by putting the cards "Skull Dice" and "Graceful Dice" close to each other in order to confuse Espa Roba. Mokuba Kaiba eventually discovers the source of Espa Roba's "psychic" abilities, his brothers spied upon Joey's hand from upon a high rise building. However, the brothers plead with Mokuba to let Espa Roba continue with the Duel, stating that he is a strong duelist despite his cheating ways. The psychic front was to build an impression of an unbeatable duelist and thus deflect any abuse that was usually heaped upon Espa Roba and his brothers, they were heavily bullied due to being carnival folk before . To Mokuba, this situation paralleled his brotherly relationship with his older brother, Seto and he let Espa Roba continue the duel. Due to this, Espa Roba's psychic reputation is tarnished but he continues his duel with Joey nevertheless. to a Duel.]] Espa Roba eventually Summons "Jinzo", who severely crippled Joey's overall strategy. Finally, Joey activated "Roulette Spider" which forced "Jinzo" to attack a random card on the field, "Jinzo" attacked "Reflect Bounder", who then reflected the assault back on "Jinzo", destroying them both and Espa Roba loses the Duel. Due to the Battle City regulations, Espa Roba forfeited his rarest card, "Jinzo", to Joey upon his defeat and commented that he was ready to stand up for his brothers without cheating. He is later seen observing the semifinal match between Yugi and Kaiba in Domino City amongst other duelists. He makes a cameo in the Japanese epilogue, appearing to challenge Mako Tsunami to a Duel. Voice/Mannerisms In the Singaporean English dub of the anime, Espa Roba has a Spanish or Hispanic accent. Deck Anime Espa Roba plays a Psychic Deck, relying on Machine-Type monsters and Magic and Trap cards that allow him to manipulate enemy monsters. His key card is "Jinzo", which he strengthens with "Amplifier". Video games World Championship Tournament 2004 Nightmare Troubadour Decks Deck Recipe Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters